coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Packham
Brian Packham is the headteacher of Bessie Street School and the boyfriend of Julie Carp. Brian was formerly head of the English department at Daisyfield High School when he was part of a panel which interviewed who they believed to be Colin Fishwick for a teaching position in April 2010. "Colin" was given the job, although unbeknown to the staff, he was actually John Stape, who had used his friend's identity to apply for the position due to his own ineligibility because of his criminal record. The following day, Brian guided "Colin" on his first day at the school. He later paid a visit to John's house to return John's mobile phone, which he had left in school. While John and his wife Fiz were prepared for a brief visit, they were shocked when Brian decided to stay for a while and have a drink with them. They were able to keep up the pretence of John's false identity long enough for Brian to leave. A couple of months later, the real Colin, who had been in Canada, returned to the UK where he found out about John's deception and died of a sudden heart attack in the middle of an argument with him. John and stalker colleague Charlotte Hoyle buried his body under the rebuilding work at the Underworld factory. His troubles weren't over though as he received another visit from Brian in October to tell him that Colin's mother had been in touch with the school for a contact address as she hadn't heard from her son recently. John span a yarn about a family feud and that he was living under the name of John Stape after he had been the unwilling witness to a murder. Brian took in the story hook, line and sinker but on leaving the Street helped Julie Carp with a burst bag of shopping and in chatting to her found out they had a mutual love of Neil Diamond. The two arranged a date but John spoiled the event by alerting Brian's wife Margaret who turned up at the restaurant shocking Julie who apologised to her and fled the restaurant. Margaret, who had told Julie that they weren't living apart but Brian's brain was "separated from his unmentionables", dunked Brian's mobile phone in his drink and made it clear that he wasn't welcome at home. Brian dumped himself on John and Fiz and revealed that he was attracted to Julie. Desperate to get rid of him, Fiz rang Margaret and told her that a mentally-unstable Julie had pursued Brian and her husband was desolate that their marriage appeared to be over. The ruse worked and Margaret told Brian he could come back to her. When John was exposed for his crimes and later went on the run, Brian was questioned by police about him. Brian later went round to Fiz's house to question her about John, but didn't appear angry, and admitted she must be a loving wife to stand by John as his own wife wouldn't do it for him. Then Julie came round, and stormed out angrily over the way Brian left her. However Julie admitted later on to Fiz that she still had feelings for Brian. They crossed paths a month later when Brian was temporary filling in at Bessie Street School, and Julie took along her friend Sean Tully's son Dylan Wilson to a book reading. Brian thought that Julie was Dylan's mother, and later went to the Street to hand in his coat. He later found out from Julie that Dylan wasn't really her son - she confirmed this and he later asked her if she would go out on a date, which she delightfully accepted. He had also mentioned he and his wife had separated. On their first date, Brian took Julie for a meal at Nick's Bistro. Julie ended up getting drunk and accusing Brian of flirting with the waitress. he was embarrassed by her and turned down her offer to go back to her house for a night of passion. Julie took offence and she declared their relationship was over. A week later, Julie's half-sister Eileen Grimshaw enlisted the help of uncle Dennis Tanner to bring Brian to her house so that she could match-make between Julie and Brian. Julie and Brian hurled insults at each other but then fell into each other's arms. Eileen returned home and Julie declared she and Brian were now in a relationship. By April 2011, Brian had become the new headteacher of Bessie Street School, who after a meeting with Cheryl Gray informed her that her son Russ was a "gifted pupil." In September of that year he escorted Russ home from school after he kicked a teacher. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2010 debuts Category:Teachers Category:Residents of 14a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:1963 births